marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 25
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** Officer Rob ** Numerous unnamed officers * * * * Antagonists * * * Connors' Robots * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** * * ** ** * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * Numerous unnamed actors * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed oil workers * Races and Species: * * * Centipedes * * * * Droids * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** Connors' Warehouse ****** ******* ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** ******* ******** ******* ******** ******* New York City Sewer System ******* Kindred's cemetery **** ***** ****** ******* *** *** **** *** **** ** ** Items: * * and * * * * * * ''Pretty Woman'' * * * * * * * * * * * Cosmic Rays * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = Peter cannot accompany Mary Jane to the theater because Curt Connors has imprisoned himself after turning back into the Lizard, so MJ is accompanied by Carlie. The star of the show Melanie Daniels is an old rival of MJ, who watching the show realizes how much she misses acting; when Electro stops the performance and takes Melanie hostage, in the end it is MJ and Carlie who save her. Kindred discovers that Mysterio has tricked his psychiatrist into believing he is him; Quentin, however, has taken an old alias and so the demon unmasks him, then giving him a script. Spidey manages to convince Dr. Connors not to run away from his fears but to face them, and as Peter agrees to join his class. MJ receives a call from her agent who tells her that thanks to Melanie's rescue, she has returned to fame and has found her a role in a movie. Mary Jane accepts the assignment, unaware that the producer / director is Mysterio. Meanwhile, Miguel O 'Hara seems to be in trouble ... | StoryTitle2 = Team-Up | Writer2_1 = Zeb Wells | Penciler2_1 = Todd Nauck | Inker2_1 = Todd Nauck | Colourist2_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists * * "Gremlins" Other Characters: * "Eugene" * D.D.F. * * Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species * Gremlins Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Peter, Randy, & Fred's apartment ****** J. Jonah Jameson's apartment ****** ******* ******** * Items: * and * * and | Synopsis2 = Coming home, Spider-Man finds J.Jonah.Jameson in his apartment , who insists on making him go to the alley under his house where strange lights and noises come from several nights. Entering the warehouse where they come from, the two find themselves faced with a strange being.After a brief confrontation, the being vanishes and Spidey decides to seek the help of Doctor Strange. | StoryTitle3 = Robo-Helpers | Writer3_1 = Keaton Patti | Penciler3_1 = Dan Hipp | Inker3_1 = Dan Hipp | Colourist3_1 = Dan Hipp | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis3 = What happens when a bot writes Spider-Man stories? It happens that our friendly neighborhood superhero has to face his worst enemy the Octopus Doctor, and that after defeating him while he is relaxing with quite a few beautiful girls, he is sent by his boss to take pictures of Spider-Man . | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists * Other Characters: * * * * * * Stephen Hockey * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** Items: * and * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * | Solicit = • Year two of Nick Spencer, Ryan Ottley and Humberto Ramos’ run on ASM begins here! • In the giant-sized main story, Spider-Man and Mary Jane find themselves in an INCREDIBLY tough situation, thanks to Electro. Can Spidey save MJ? CAN MJ SAVE SPIDEY? • What is Mysterio cooking, and what does it have to do with the bandaged villain who has been on the periphery since #1?! • All this, plus a story by Dan Hipp (TEEN TITANS GO! Art Director), internet sensation Keaton Patti and MORE! | Notes = When Doctor Strange says that being Spider-Man in his house is becoming a habit, he refers to the events of Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man 5. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included